Sold Out
"Sold Out" is the third comic of the sixth wave of Fatty Cat. It is the one-hundred third comic overall. It was written on April 5, 2014. Gallery > Synopsis The store runs out of cat food, and Sheldon turns into a monster when he finds out. Plot Sheldon's owner is shopping at the grocery store when he realizes that he needs cat food. He heads to the cat food aisle, but realizes that the store has discontinued selling cat food entirely. Sheldon's owner doesn't want Sheldon to find out, because he would be very disappointed. He decides to try and make his own cat food as a compensation. He feeds it to Sheldon, and Sheldon gives him a brief description of how disgusting it tastes. Sheldon is mad that his owner didn't get him the real kind of cat food. Then, to his owner's surprise, he says he is going to the Convenience Store to get the real brand. He calls up Joe and George to help him out. When he arrives there, he discusses with the other two why they are there. Then he tells them that they are going to find the cat food by tearing everything from the shelves in search of it. George thinks it is illegal, but Sheldon tells them how to weasel out of it. Back at home, Sheldon's owner realizes that Sheldon has been missing for a while. He drives to the store to check if he's okay. When he arrives, he finds Sheldon, George, and Joe ruining the store. He yells at Sheldon for tearing up everything, and has to confess about the cat food after Sheldon demands the truth. Sheldon gets very angry and grows to enormous size, growing tentacles out of his back and changing his eyes to look like those of a snake's. He bursts through the roof of the store, and grabs Joe, George, and his owner with one of his tentacles. He threatens to eat them if he can't eat cat food anymore. His owner tells him that he will get him some more cat food ASAP and that he is his one and only owner. This causes Sheldon to realize his mistake and change back to normal. The four are relieved that it's all over and leave the store, but not until the manager (overwhelmed by the previous events) tells them that they'll bring back the cat food. Once back at home, Sheldon's owner tells the group that he's exhausted and if anyone wants some cat food. All three of them say yes, but back out when they realize that it's his homemade brand. Trivia *This episode was originally planned for Wave 4, but the idea was scrapped and reused two waves later. *This is the first episode in which Sheldon is the main antagonist. *This episode contains the only known callback to Fatty Cat And The Bucket "Uh" Bears. Goofs/Errors None. References to Other Comics *The Bucket "Uh" Bears from Fatty Cat And The Bucket "Uh" Bears is seen again. Characters *Sheldon (Antagonist) *Joe *George *Sheldon's Second Owner Minor *Convenience Store Manager *Convenience Store Advertiser Category:Wave 6 Comics Category:2014 Comics